


Repealing a Ban

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Series: Merlin Prompts [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Bandits & Outlaws, Camelot, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Lancelot (Merlin) Lives, M/M, Magic, Magic Revealed, Mentions of Freya, Mild Sexual Content, Morgana Knows about Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Pendragon Children, Pining, Protective Arthur, Protective Knights (Merlin), Redeemed Morgana (Merlin), Secrets, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Even if Arthur can legalise Magic, will it ever be enough to protect all Magic-users in the Kingdom?
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706692
Comments: 24
Kudos: 174





	1. Magic Itself

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from Paperit17! Thank you so much for the suggestions.
> 
> It will be multi-chapter, and with updating tags as we go through! Enjoy :)

‘Do you think I should legalise Magic?’ It had been a question asked more and more recently, and how was Merlin to answer such a thing? The answer was obviously a yes, Merlin longed for it more than anything, but Arthur had to come to the decision on his own. He could not do it because of Merlin, or because he was missing the sister he presumed dead. He had to WANT Magic to be legal, to want to see its beauty.

‘I think it is an interesting issue, that must be explored and looked at from both perspectives.’ Merlin poured the wine for Arthur’s drink, then moved back to his spot by the window. The King sighed, resting his head against his hand, like it was not the answer he had wanted. Still, what was Merlin supposed to do?

‘Since when did you speak like one of my advisors?’ Arthur snapped, while Merlin held his tongue. The King had been in a bad mood for a couple of weeks now, ever since the last assassin tried to kill him and Merlin almost revealed his Magic.

‘Since you started asking a servant for advice.’ He shot back, before dodging the sausage that Arthur threw at his head. What a waste.

‘Anyone else would be proud of the chance to twist the ear of the King.’ His sentence was grumbled out, evidently Merlin was not doing a very good job of cheering up the King, and he wondered if this had anything to do with his attempts to court Gwen. She was playing hard to get, or more accurately, making Arthur treat her properly before accepting his advancements.

‘What can I say, I’m a special person.’ He joked, offering Arthur the chance to mock him. The King did not take it, just looked back to the papers on his desk with a sad expression that the Warlock wished he could change.

‘But, if you want my opinion,’ He paused, had a feeling he would regret this eventually, ‘Magic isn’t just a force of evil. It is wrong, to judge people based on it.’ Silence fell, and Arthur rose his head, met his gaze, and even offered a weak smile.

‘Thank you, Merlin.’

**

Merlin was getting fed up of his Royal-Prat, especially with Arthur seemingly provoking him at every moment. Even the Knights had noticed it, the fact that Arthur seemed to be purposefully trying to goad him.

He was getting fed up. He wanted Arthur to stop, unsure why the King was acting in such a way. Merlin knew he’d been having a hard time, with coming to the throne and Lady Morgana’s supposed death, along with Morgause. Arthur might be grieving, that made sense, but why was he just taking it out on him?

The stocks became a regular occurrence, and the stables his second home. So, when he came down to the training grounds ready to start on Arthur’s armour, he was unsurprised to find the King turning to him with a glare.

‘You’re late.’ Merlin rolled his eyes, he’d been helping Gaius on his rounds, there was a sickness in the lower village that required his attention.

‘Sorry, Sire.’ Arthur ignored him, and Merlin just huffed, got started on his work.

**

The group finished training, and Gwaine was the one to bring up the topic of the future. Of their plans, now that Camelot was settling.

‘I always fancied a house by the mountains, with a lake and a peaceful silence. Away from all this.’ Merlin gestured to the Castle, felt the eyes of the King fall to him.

‘You ever want to run away, I’m right there with you.’ Gwaine stated, deadly serious, having noticed that Merlin went silent after his speech.

It was what he’d dreamed of, with Freya by his side. The two of them, far from the burden of Camelot. Gwaine’s hand fell to his shoulder, squeezed in support, and Merlin rested his head against the Knight.

If he was going to run away with anyone, it would be Gwaine.

**

‘You aren’t actually planning on leaving, are you?’ Arthur asked one evening, uncharacteristically quiet, even sombre. Merlin looked across to the King, then sighed.

‘No, you wouldn’t manage a day without me.’ He was being truthful, Arthur wouldn’t last, but that wasn’t the real reason. This was his home, Arthur was his friend, and he didn’t want to ever feel like he had to make a choice between Arthur or his freedom.

‘I know.’ Arthur remarked, strangely honest in his words, a sad smile crossing his lips. Merlin blinked, then came across to join him at the table, tapped the papers in front.

‘Legalising Magic?’ Maybe it wouldn’t be such a hard time, staying by Arthur’s side. Merlin couldn’t imagine being anywhere else.

**

Arthur was growing more and more frustrated with his idiotic manservant. How had Merlin not figured out that he was aware of his Magic? What more did he need to do, to prove his loyalty to freeing sorcerers from the bindings that they had seen during Uther’s reign?

Repealing the ban on Magic had been one thing, but then Arthur had offered out a role for Court Sorcerer, for the person he trusted most. Still, Merlin did not get the hint, blindly stumbled around his room and did his chores by hand, when Arthur wished he’d just use his Magic.

It made no sense, and he was close to snapping, until one breakfast.

Merlin came in, balancing a jug and a plate full of food, looked shocked to see him already awake. The servant placed down the plate, got to making the bed, and Arthur chewed silently while deciding how best to next convince his manservant to tell him of the not so secretive secret.

‘I have Magic.’ Out of the blue, completely unprompted, and Arthur narrowly avoided choking on the slice of bacon he had been eating. He turned slowly, to stare at Merlin, who wasn’t looking up from the bed he was making.

‘Powerful Magic.’ He amended, but Arthur had already figured this out as well. It was progress, the King stayed silent and waited for Merlin to tell him more, but that seemed to be all Merlin was willing to give.

‘Powerful?’ He prompted, practically shoved the hint at Merlin, but the servant had always been an idiot.

‘Yeah. According to, uh, the Druids.’ He finally looked up, and Arthur tried his best at a reassuring grin, something to comfort his friend. Merlin just got on with the next chore, and the King wondered if he should just throttle Merlin until he saw what was blindingly obvious.

Arthur wished he’d trust him. There was nobody more loyal than Merlin, nobody that he trusted more than the servant currently tripping over his own feet, cheeks the colour of the stupid Kerchief around his neck.

‘Then bring me something. With Magic.’ He added the last part, knowing Merlin would be ready to jump out of the door at the first opportunity given. Sure enough, the servant looked ready to flee, turned to face him.

‘Like?’ Arthur hadn't thought this far ahead, said the first thing that came to his mind.

‘Strawberries.’ He’d made a mistake, but he didn’t know why. Merlin winced, barely perceivable, but it was enough for Arthur to know there was a story. There always was, how many times had Merlin used Magic without Arthur being aware? The assassin was just the latest, the one where he’d finally noticed the golden tint to Merlin’s eyes.

‘I can’t do strawberries.’ His voice wobbled, eyes refused to meet the King’s gaze, and Arthur was tempted to push the subject.

‘Try.’ Merlin pouted, but nonetheless turned his palm up, and focused hard. His eyes glowed golden, openly for the first time, and Arthur’s breath caught. This was it, the moment Merlin first used his Magic in front of Arthur, knowing the King could see. He was determined to make sure this was not the last time, either.

But it was not strawberries, that appeared on Merlin’s palm. Instead, a single red rose, something stunningly simple yet, oddly intricate, with the many petals that Arthur’s eyes focused on. It felt personal, like he’d overstepped into a memory, Merlin’s eyes watery as he looked at the flower.

‘A powerful sorcerer, hey?’ He joked, trying to break the sadness, and Merlin’s gaze rose to him. He swallowed, threw the Rose in the direction of the bin, shrugging.

‘I’m not good at creating things.’ Arthur believed that was a lie, he’d seen how beautiful the flower was, but he wasn’t going to argue. The servant finished his duties, before running away faster than Arthur could ever imagine. The King sighed, moved across to the bin and reached down to pluck it out, admiring the creation.

‘He got the colour right.’ He mused aloud, before turning and walking back to his desk.

**

The next day, when Merlin returned after disappearing to the “Tavern”, according to Gaius, the servant halted upon entering. Arthur rose his head, found his servant staring right at the single rose, that was now propped up on Arthur’s dresser, in a vase that Guinevere had brought him.

‘Gwen thought it pretty.’ Arthur commented, watched the tension seep out of the Sorcerer, before Merlin’s cheerful grin turned back to him and he began babbling on about something uninteresting.

Arthur was just pleased that Merlin’s happy mood had returned.


	2. Five Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the future, of Magic five years into the legalisation of Magic. 
> 
> Thanks again for the prompt, I know I took it slightly off-course, but it seemed to work better this way!

Life in Camelot had never been better, Arthur mused. He was a King with a Queen, an heir that was currently scampering around and chasing one of the Hunting dogs, his tiny legs pumping hard as he ran through the Castle. This had been what he never would have imagined, five-years prior, when he first legalised Magic to the Kingdom.

There was something missing from his perfect life, however. A something that was lanky, idiotic, and clumsy enough to trip and fall over everything. A manservant, that had been Court Sorcerer for two years, and had run away two months ago with the promise of bringing Arthur something that would slot everything into place. Evidently, Arthur had not been doing very well at hiding the niggling feeling that he was missing something from his perfect life.

To begin with, he’d presumed that, by making Merlin Court Sorcerer, the man would no longer keep secrets from him. He had been mistaken, if anything, Merlin became all the more mysterious. Would smile proudly as Arthur signed treaties to unite the lands of Albion, but would scamper off into the dark and come back in the morning, exhausted yet with a pleased smile.

He’d have called it a woman, had Merlin not been following Gwaine around like a lost puppy, full of adoration that the Knight clearly reciprocated. So, when Merlin had left, Arthur had to come to the conclusion that his once-manservant knew more than he ever could.

His Knights had been suspiciously quiet, like they were afraid of bothering him. All apart from Gwaine, who’d gone with Merlin, not that Arthur could have stopped him. The loyalty between the two was far too complex for Arthur to even begin thinking about. Which was why he turned his attention away from the thought, and back to his wife and child.

‘Thomas.’ Guinevere ran across to where Thomas had tumbled, the King watching as his son yet again drew away from her, something close to fear in his eyes.

That was a recent development as well, the way his own son drew away from him. He wanted to try and push it, but Gwen had stated that children sometimes had to come to them on their own terms. He didn’t want to argue, not with Gwen’s stomach rounded carrying their second child. Plus, if there had been something really wrong, Merlin would have told him. He had a way with his son, Thomas clearly adored Merlin, and the Sorcerer enjoyed the company of the youngest Pendragon.

‘Sire, Merlin’s been spotted at the gates.’ A Guard spoke up, and the King quickly informed him to bring the Sorcerer here as soon as he arrived. A tense couple of minutes followed, Gwen taking Thomas up to their Chambers, while the Knights and King waited for the arrival of their friend.

Who came walking in, Gwaine by his side, and…

Morgana.

**

Merlin, in his very nature, kept a lot of secrets. Secrets about the Kingdom, between him and Arthur. Secrets about Magic, kept from Arthur. One of the biggest was about his own sister, who he believed dead. That was Merlin’s fault, in part, he had been the one to suggest that she lay low, while she discovered who she was.

Now, she walked behind him, having fulfilled her training to become a High Priestess. Indeed, he could feel the new power radiating from her, not that it was an issue. Magic was legal, which was a good thing, because Thomas was showing promising signs of having Magic himself. That was another secret Merlin was bound to keep, the boy for some reason had taken to fearing that any magic-user would be killed. Some of the elders still distrusted Magic, and no doubt were trying to influence his young mind.

‘Sire.’ Merlin bowed briefly, before Morgana took a step closer, eyes wide and full of fear.

‘Brother.’ Hesitant, scared, and Merlin watched Arthur’s shock-stricken face for any signs that he would react badly. Finding none, he slipped back into the shadows, content that Camelot would be united once again.

**

He was crying, sobbing as the door was being hammered at, his Dad trying to break it down.

He hadn't meant to make a fire. It had been completely accidental, playing with his toys when he’d tripped and fallen. The pain had made something flare, a heat that travelled from his fingers to the sheets, and they had begun to smoke.

Now, the King of Camelot, the man that decided who lived and who died, was at his door. Desperately trying to break it down, telling him that it would be okay, if he just let Arthur in. But Thomas wasn’t an idiot, Magic was bad, that was what they had all been telling him. Magic was scary, his Aunt had Magic, and she was supposed to be dead.

Something tapped on his window, and he almost set fire to the furs once more, before he noticed a red-faced Uncle Merlin hovering outside. Somehow, the man had managed to climb up the outside of the building, and was crouched on the ledge.

Thomas let him in, watched as he tumbled and landed on the floor, before rolling to his feet.

His Uncle would help him, Thomas thought, beginning to babble about the Magic and how he hadn't meant to and how he needed to help him hide it! He couldn’t have Magic, he didn’t want to burn, and all Merlin did was wrap his arms around him and hold him.

In all the rushing and frantic scrambling, one of his wooden horses had broken. Merlin reached out for it, held it on his palm, and Thomas watched as the blue eyes flashed golden.

‘Magic’s a gift, Thomas. Nothing to fear.’ His Uncle, the same man that always fed him sugary treats and took him walking through the gardens, or helped him find the best books in the library, now telling him about Magic.

The tears stopped, and he reached out for the horse. Nothing evil, it wasn’t dangerous, it was just a horse.

‘M’not going to be burnt?’ Merlin’s face flashed with something, but Thomas couldn’t quite figure out what it was.

‘Never. Magic is allowed, Thomas. It’s okay to use it.’ The door splintered, shattered, and Arthur came skidding in.

Behind him, the red-caped Knights that always doted on him, and Thomas risked a smile to his father.

‘How…’

‘I climbed up the outside.’ Merlin provided, took back the tiny horse, and placed it back on the floor.

Magic, something not-quite evil.

**

‘Is this the Camelot you imagined?’ Gwaine inquired, and Merlin peered up. He was resting on the Knight’s chest, the sun streaming down and warming them both. It was peaceful, Camelot had never been stronger, with a King, Queen and heir, along with the bump that signalled the growing Pendragon family.

Plus, there was now the King’s Sister, who had been welcomed back with many tears and a shared fear of what Uther had made them into. People that would turn against blood, that could fuel hatred and terror.

Merlin had been proud, when he watched Morgana summon forth her Magic for the first time, to let Arthur see what she had become. Prouder still, when the King hugged her tightly, introducing her to the little lookalike.

Thomas had Magic, but Merlin had already predicted that. And after the fear of the burning bedsheets incident, Merlin had made sure to keep a closer eye on Uther’s old advisors. They had no place trying to turn the Heir into a person that feared Magic, not with all that Merlin and Arthur had done to legalise Magic.

Finally, there was this. The thing between him and Gwaine, that had slowly grown, never quite pushing firmly into something beyond a friendship, yet they both knew it was. Perhaps it was because of everything that had happened, all the secrets Merlin had to spill, including the one about Freya.

‘It’s getting there.’ He joked, and Gwaine snorted with laughter.

But this was a beautiful Camelot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, prompts always open :)


	3. The Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks at different people's perspectives on Camelot

Morgana had never been so pleased to see Camelot. Ever since she betrayed them, there had been an ache in her chest that longed for the normality of the Castle. She’d been falling, tripping into the darkness, when Merlin had scooped her back out. Had soothed her, calmed the rage of Magic, talked her back from the edge of the cliff she’s been about to tumble from.

He’d saved her. Taken her to the Druids, made them promise to guide her into the light. Had gifted her Aithusa’s protection, if she needed it. She’d sobbed into his shoulder for hours, until taking the chance.

A new life. Learning her Magic, combatting the rage that was left from Uther. Had realised that if Merlin could forgive Arthur, after losing Freya, then she could forgive him for being raised by a murderer.

Now, she looked to where Merlin was crouched, teaching Thomas how to handle his new powers. That was what she had needed, all them years ago. Somebody to guide her, to show her what she could do with her gift.

‘Are you alright, my Lady?’ Leon, who she remembered from her childhood, now the First Knight, had changed since she’d been gone. Stronger, older, wiser. More of a Soldier, than a man with a sword.

‘I wish I had been taught like that.’ She admitted, and Leon took a seat beside her on the grass.

‘You’ve got us now. Whenever you need.’ He added, a worried frown forming when he realised what he had said. She looked across, offered a bright smile to the man.

‘Thank you, Leon. I never thought I’d find peace here again.’

**

With the development of the Magic Thomas had, came the increased time Merlin spent with him. He had learnt through perilous situations and secret readings of a spell book. The heir to Camelot’s throne, however, had so much more.

They practiced daily, and although his Magic was nowhere the strength of Morgana’s, it was still impressive to see him learn.

He was a diligent pupil, waited patiently for him to explain, then practiced hard. Every night, while Merlin served Arthur and Gwen dinner, the boy would explain what he had learnt. It was supposed to be George, serving Arthur, but Merlin loved spending time with them. It was a chance to be close to his friends, to see how happy Arthur was.

It helped sometimes, with the grief that randomly hit. Looking at the happy couple, Arthur cradling Guinevere’s bump and talking away to it, Merlin could imagine him by Freya’s side. Every time he thought it, the ache came back.

But he had found someone he loved just as much, if not more. His idiotic Knight, who pranced around and annoyed Arthur, pranked their friends and laughed when they chased him away.

Merlin got in late, having stopped to teach Morgana a new spell, only to find Gwaine sprawled out on the bed, wearing absolutely nothing. Merlin blinked, shut the door, then looked back to his boyfriend.

‘Is it my birthday?’ Gwaine winked, rolled from the bed and came swanning across.

‘Even better. It’s a night without anything to worry about.’ Merlin could agree, grabbed Gwaine and dragged him down to the bed.

**

Gwen was excited, with only a few weeks to go till another Pendragon heir was born, the Castle was busy preparing for the arrival. Arthur was at a meeting, not that she minded, Merlin always came to stay with her whenever Arthur wasn’t available. She had to admit, she wasn’t proud of how she’d treated Merlin when she first became Queen. It took her a while to remember that, although she had risen to a status beyond anything she could have imagined, she wouldn’t be there without Merlin.

‘What’s wrong?’ Merlin asked, stopping his usual chatter to look across at her. Gwen smiled up at him, noting the marks underneath the neckerchief that he was trying to hide, no doubt from Gwaine. Arthur, the naïve idiot, still hadn't quite seen how far the relationship had expanded, he still thought that Merlin was unaware of Gwaine’s advances.

‘Nothing, I just… Can you tell if the baby has Magic?’ Gaius had been checking, as had other midwives, and had stated that the baby was healthy. It had a strong heartbeat, and that was all. She had never thought of asking Merlin, mostly because he seemed so busy recently, teaching her Son how better to control the gift he had.

‘I could, if you would like me to…’ He looked unsure, nervous, and she reminded herself that he still wasn’t used to the fact he could openly use Magic around her.

‘And whether it’s a girl or boy?’ With Thomas, she’d known instinctively that he’d been a boy. A good thing, too, an heir that Camelot needed. Merlin nodded, and Gwen stood, realised that she did not have her usual maid, to undo the ties on her dress.

She hated the fact that Merlin’s instinct was to assist her, to undo the laces quickly and help her out of the dress. With the female midwives and Gaius, she would just remove her shift and use a blanket to cover her chest, but would Merlin request something different?

‘If you step behind the screen, I can grab you one of Arthur’s shirts.’ Always one step ahead, she disappeared behind the changing screen and then halted. The shift was one designed specifically for maternity, moved around her swollen stomach, and it meant she couldn’t undo the strings to tie it.

Merlin was back, undid the strings without having to ask, before disappearing again so that she could lower the material and pull Arthur’s shirt on. Once that was done, she waddled her way towards the bed, noted Merlin hanging up her dress and shift.

It wasn’t his job anymore, George was Arthur’s manservant, and Gwen had her maidservant, Sefa.

Merlin sat on the edge of the bed, hesitantly lifted the fabric of the shirt over her stomach. His hands settled, cool on her warm skin, and his eyes flashed golden.

When he rocked back, a smile was stretched across his face.

‘A baby girl, my Lady. And, as far as I can tell, she doesn’t have Magic.’ Oh, Gwen could not help but burst into tears, happy tears, and clutch at her friend. He hugged her back just as tightly, while the Queen thought about how much Thomas was going to adore his little sister, would try and keep her safe.

Merlin’s neckerchief was offered to wipe her eyes, and she did so while Merlin tried to hide his own smile.

The door opened, Arthur looking between them with a confused face.

‘Did I miss something?’ She realised how weird it must look, her dress and shift gone, wearing one of his shirts hiked up over her belly, crying into Merlin’s neckerchief.

‘A baby girl!’ She cried, then went back to hugging Merlin.

Arthur’s bright smile, and the tears that pricked at the corners of his eyes, showed he was just as happy as she was.


End file.
